WordGirl
WordGirl is an American children’s educational animated television series produced by the Soup2Nuts animation unit of Scholastic Entertainment for PBS Kids. Mr.Big Mr.Big creates a mind control device to sell a product called "The thing" that is useless. Big Words Mr.Big uses his mind control device to make the people use complicated words. Big Bounce Mr.Big controls the mind of the Mayor to make him give up on his position and now Mr.Big is the new Mayor. Big Bussiness Mr.Big uses his mind control device to control, Becky, Becky's Mother and the Mayor in order to win a contest where they are the judges, Villain School The Coach steals a whistle that can control people and animals, he use it in Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. Mr Big Dolls and Dollars Mr.Big convinces wordgirl that he is no longer a villain, and asks for permission to create dolls based on her. In the end it was all part of a Mr.Big plan since the wordgirl dolls have mind control devices inside them and hypnotize people to buy other Mr.Big products. Tiny Big Mr.Big creates an idol called "Tiny Big" who brainwash people. Mr.Big Colossal Mini Golf. Mr.Big use mind controls in all the villains in town, in order to defeat a new Villain called "Rich Guy" Birthday Town Mr.Big uses a mind control device to make the parents of the town believe that everyday is the birthday of their sons and daughters and make them buy thing for parties in his new shop. The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour Mr.Big mind controls Wordgirl to believe she is "The Pretty Princess" and kidnap people in town believing that the citizens are villains from the Pretty Princess show. Victoria Best Victoria use her hypnotic song to steal a prize from Becky. Cherish is the Word Victoria is Jealous that Becky/Wordgirl received more Valentine's gifts than her, so she uses her hypnotic song to steal the gifts. Leslie Makes it Big. Believing that Mr.Big don't appreciate her, Leslie becomes a greater villain and use all the things that she learned from Mr.Big. Mount Rush Here Mr.Big mind control all the parents in town to work for him in a sculpture as a tribute to himself. Don't Mess with the Best Victoria Best is Jealous that Wordgirl is more popular than her, so she decide to use his hypnotic song to make the people believe that she defeat all the Villains instead of Wordgirl, so after that happens Wordgirl decides to disappear and leave the best villains to Victoria. So Victoria use his hypnotic song to kidnap all the villains in town, but her hypnosis failed in some, so she is in trouble and now Wordgirl must save her. Invasion of the Bunny Lovers. Mr Big and Dr. Two Brains join forces and create a mind control device that can't be defeated by Wordgirl, this mind control device is small and individual and is put in the chest of the people, if the mind controlled people saw someone withouth the device they put the device on them. World Best Dad Victoria use her hypnotic song on Becky's Dad to make him believe that is her father. Staycation Mr.Big creats a mind control flip flops but nobody wants to put them because the weather is very cold. Becky Knows Best Victoria use her hypnotic song to kidnap every people that beat them in a contest. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mind Control Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Brainwashing Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Superhero Category:Fantasy Category:Failed Hypnosis